Chimera
by TyrantFlame
Summary: Life as a chimera was never easy. Even when you think you're safe, trouble will find a way to you. What were your last thoughts when death comes to you? R & R pls
1. Dorchette

Chimera

-Dorchette-

Hi, I can't believe I'm writing another one of these things! I thought of doing 'Hanabi' for Kimbley because I was bored, but instead I found myself scribbling this down during Biology class!

Oh well, expect something boring out of this... Greed doesn't get a chapter to himself because he sounds too OOC in my drafts. T.T I can't make him sound normal! Argh!

NOTE: SCENES ARE TAKEN FROM THE MANGA, NOT THE ANIME.

Please R n R!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am Dorchette.

Once in the military, but I could never bring myself to return there again.

When I thought I could finally die in peace, they toyed with my body.

I know I should be grateful to be alive, but look at me.

I'm a chimera now. A human fused with an animal.

And of all animals, I just had to be fused with a dog.

I never liked that fact until I met Greed.

He may not be human at all, but he knew how I felt, how the other chimeras felt. I can sense that out of him.

Roa and Martel must have known that too.

That's why we followed him.

At the same time, that was where I didn't mind being a chimera.

Because I knew I found someone I could gladly die for.

We lived in peace in Dublith, together in a community full of others like ourselves in a bar called the 'Devil's Nest'.

There, we shared bitter memories.

Happy memories.

Even those we forgot yet we remember.

However, our peace didn't stay long.

When the military raided that bar that all the chimeras living in it call 'home', we found ourselves fighting for our lives once more.

I couldn't save anyone.

Our top priority was to get Greed to safety.

He meant the whole world to us chimeras.

He helped us rebuild the life we once lost unconsciously, put us back on the right track.

And once again, I found myself losing my second chance to live.

I could have run away when we encountered the President, but I didn't.

I fought. I fell. Roa fell along with me.

Is this where my life ends?

I hope not.

It was inevitable though. My death, that is.

Before I lost all my senses, I found myself praying silently,

Praying to be given another life where we can all live without fearing that death was following us like a second skin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heh, it's a pretty sucky ending, but the first draft of the ending sounded a lot worse compared to this one. :)

Okay, I've only got two more chapters to type. Enjoy this one, people!


	2. Roa

Chimera

-Roa-

Okay, here we are. Roa. The big guy. :) Need I say more? Let's get on with the reading:)

NOTE: SCENES ARE TAKEN FROM THE MANGA, NOT THE ANIME.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am called Roa.

A military once in my lifetime, but never again.

Not after being fused with a bull. Not after being turned into a chimera.

Pathetic, isn't it?

How a muscleman such as myself can actually lose all hope of living.

But I put up a brave front.

I didn't want the others to lose hope.

Especially not Martel and Dorchette.

Let my bitterness eat me inside out, those two are just too young in my eyes to give up living.

Unlike them, I've already prepared myself for the worse. Prepared myself for death.

When we found ourselves a new home with a homunculus named Greed, I'd brood all day long for the first few days.

At least until Greed pat me on the back one day and said,

"Loosen up, will you? Join in the fun!"

Whether he was drunk or otherwise at that time, I didn't bother finding out.

All I knew was that I never brooded again after that.

I thought we could live in peace without ever being disturbed here, in the Devil's Nest.

Of course, there isn't such a thing as long as we weren't completely human.

The military raided our 'home', and we ran for it.

I never thought I'd be running from a fight, but hey, there's always a first time to everything, right?

It was for a good cause. Martel, Dorchette and I swore to protect Greed at all costs.

That was exactly what I did.

When Bradley came to the picture, I knew that we were fighting a losing battle.

But then, there's the saying "You never know unless you try".

I gambled. I wanted to take on the President alone.

But Dorchette insisted on helping me.

That fool.

Pain wracked through my body as Bradley's swords sliced through me easily.

God, don't let this monster get any nearer to those I hold dear...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think Roa's chapter kind of sucks. I don't really know how to 'capture' a character, so I'm just assuming this is how they act. Is it any closer to them in the anime or manga? Do tell me. :(

Martel is the last one to have her say on the matter! Let's go see, once I've uploaded it. :)


	3. Martel

Chimera

-Martel-

This is the final chapter people. Sorry to all those Greed fans out there for not giving him a chapter as my reasons has already been explained in Dorchette's chapter.

I'm not sure if I captured Martel's character properly, but my friends in school say it's alright. What do you guys think? Let's give it a read and then say its good or bad, shall we?

NOTE: SCENES ARE TAKEN FROM THE MANGA, NOT THE ANIME.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My name is Martel.

I don't need to tell you where I've been or what I've been through.

My blood-stained hands tell it all.

As a matter of fact, me being a snake chimera reveal even more of where I've gone and what I've been doing.

I'd rather not talk about my past, but without that despicable past, I may never be where I am now.

Yeah, working with a homunculus.

What can be worse?

Right, helping him obtain eternal life.

But we didn't mind. After all, he was the one who gave us a roof over our heads and a place to sleep in.

Greed gave us a life.

It was more than enough reason for me to work for him.

At the same time, I met a young boy named Alphonse whose soul was fused with a suit of armor.

He was sweet, very caring, but I wasn't sure if he understood our motives.

Our reasons to keep on following a greedy homunculus.

What I was sure of was Roa and Dorchette's stupidity.

They released Alphonse of his binds when Bradley appeared and told him to run away and keep me safe.

Idiots, the two of you!

The suit of armor was rooted to the ground and I myself couldn't get out of him because he wanted me to stay safe.

Safe? Yeah, right.

How safe was it when he cut down my two comrades?

How safe was it when I tried to strangle him with Al's hands?

As they say, "The safest place is the most dangerous."

Well, that sure applied to me.

Cold steel pierced through my heart.

It surprised me to no end as to how he managed to stab me where he couldn't see.

It slowly got darker as more blood flowed out of my wound.

The only sound that I could hear then was of my own heart.

It's stopped beating.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay. That's the end folks! I know it's short, but that's how I like it, for this kind of story at least. I hope what they say makes sense because these scenes were taken from the manga, not the anime, just to remind you, in case you didn't read my previous notes...

So, I say 'bye-bye' here and we'll see each other in our review panels, shall we?

R&R!


End file.
